Mama I'm in love with a criminal
by delilanah
Summary: Soul is the leader of a dangerous gang called The Demons who terrorizes the town of Death City, Maka is a worker in the Angel organization who helps those in need and work in the hospital. What happens when these two meet? AU
1. Chapter 1

Mama I'm in love with a criminal

By: Delilanah

AN: I love the idea of angels and demons (O.O I love it!) I also love the idea of forbidden love, I got the inspiration for this one from the song Criminal by Britney Spears (look it up)

Summary: Soul is the leader of a dangerous gang called The Demons who terrorizes the town of Death City, Maka is a worker in the Angel organization who helps those in need and work in the hospital. What happens when these two meet?

* * *

CH 1:

Maka walked down the hallway of the Death City Hospital, she wore a simple white dress with sleeves that went to her elbows which was custom for her organization, The Angels, the sides of the skirt was laced together. Her ash-blonde hair in her normal pigtails. She had her hands behind her back, humming softly, she had been in the Org. since she was 14, now at the age 18 she was skilled worker and loved by many, she had also seen the horrors of the Demons, a notorious gang led by a man with eyes the color of the blood he's spilt, he was said to be blood-thirsty, greedy, a snitch and unpredictable. They often came to the hospital to get drugs or to just torment the Angels, they kill anyone who gets in there way and take what they please, they're ruthless and cruel.

"MAKA!" yelled a voice from behind her. Maka turned to see Tsubaki, a tall pretty girl with long raven hair done up in a high ponytail. "Hello Tsubaki." she said with a smile. "Maka, The Demons are here!" Tsubaki said, her eyes wide. "their demanding the rest of the morphine!" The ash-blonde clenched her fists, the Demons had taken a large amount of morphine the week before and the hospital had little left. "this needs to end!" she said and pushed past Tsubaki. "M-Maka, what are you going to do?" Her friend asked. "I'm going to talk to them!" She said. "no, Maka you can't! you'll get killed!" Tsubaki grabbed her arm. Maka turned to look at her. "no one ever stands up to them! Someone needs to!" She pulled away and walked out the front doors of the hospital.

Maka blinked at the sudden brightness and looked around. There was a large amount of people outside the Hospital, maybe 30 or 40 of men and women. They all wore dark clothes, they had guns and knifes and bats. She clenched her fists and looked around again. "GO AWAY!" she yelled loudly. "your not welcome here!" there was silence for a moment then they all laughed. It lasted for a moment till it died down. She watched as the crowd parted and two men stepped forward, one had spiky blue hair, his arms covered in bandages, the other had stark white hair that stuck up at every angle, the white haired one held his hand up to stop the other man and walked towards Maka. As he got closer she saw his ears had multiple earrings, his teeth where razor sharp displayed in a horrible sneer, he wore a orange shirt with a black long coat (like maka's) and black jeans with combat boots, but the thing that terrified Maka most was his eyes, crimson red.

When he got close to her she backed away quickly and found her back against the hospital wall. The man grinned and put his hands on either side of her shoulders, his crimson eyes looking into her emerald ones. "well aren't you a brave little thing." he smirked. Maka looked away from him. "let go of me." she hissed. "make me." he said in her ear in a husky voice then licked up the shell of her ear, causing her to blush and shiver. He grinned. "you know, I just might take you home with me, so innocent, so helpless ." he sneered. Something in Maka snapped and she kneed him hard. He groaned and fell to the ground. Maka glared down at him. "you think because I'm an Angel that I'm helpless?! " she snarled. "you think I'm some damsel?! That I'm just going to sit and take it?!" she yelled, putting a foot on his side. "you're a pig!" the whole crowd watched dumbfounded. The man glared up at her then grinned. "all right, we'll leave." he grabbed her foot and pushed it off him as he got to his feet. "but I'll be back, not just for the morphine." he smirked, putting his face close to hers. She snarled at him. He laughed then turned and walked back to his men.

* * *

AN: right! okie dokie! I plan on making this a lemon for sure! But please tell me what you think! I don't know when im going to update or how long this is going to be! Please bear with me :3


	2. Chapter 2

By: delilanah

AN: this shitty chapter was written on my shitty kindle barb! Fuck you barb! My laptop broke! Fuck you laptop! FUCK ALL MY ELECTRONICS! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

CH 2:

Maka sighed softly and frowned. "Are you sure you can't give me a ride home?" She asked tsubaki. "I'm really sorry Maka!" She said sadly. It was the end of the day and of maka and tsubaki's shift. It had been 3 days since the demons had come and maka had knocked down their leader." It's alright tsu, I'll walk home, it's only a mile away, shouldn't take to long." Maka said with a smile. The raven haired woman nodded. "Alright, be safe, ok?" Maka nodded. "Always am." She waved her friend good bye and walked out of the hospital. The sky was dark and the street lights flickered. The girl took a deep breath and began to walk, glancing into dark alleys, her heart racing in her chest and her eyes wide and darting around.

A quarter mile from her home and she was a bit more relaxed, but a noise came from an alleyway and she stopped. "Aren't you a pretty young thing." Said a sneering voice and a man stepped forward. He had a metal plate on his nose and eyes the color of pus, his hair straw brown and spiked. Maka took a step back. "T-thank you." She muttered softly. The man sneered then lunged at maka who screamed and took off, the man close behind her. She ran as fast as she could but the man was faster. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back then slammed her into a brick wall. She cried out in pain and thrashed in his grip, trying desperately to get away. The man pulled out a knife and held it up. "Hold still bitch, or I'll fucking rip you apart! got that?" He snarled. Maka let out a pitiful whimper and tears ran down her face as the man began to feel up and down her body. With one last ditch effort, maka let out a blood curtiling screech. The man snarled and grabbed Maka's hair and slammed her head against the wall. She let out another cry of pain and her vision went blurry, when it was clear again she whimpered softly. The man kept touching her.

There was a thump somewhere in the dark alley. "Who's there?" The man snarled. "Now now , giriko, you need to learn some fucking respect." Hissed a voice. A pair of crimson eyes shone from the darkness. "S-sir! I didn't know it was you!" Said giriko, who shrunk back slightly. "Hands off the angel giriko, that one is mine." Said the crimson eyes. "But sir-" "I SAID STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" Roared the voice. Giriko growled softly and let go of maka then stalked off.

Maka collapsed to her knees and put her hands over her face and sobbed. A hand touched her shoulder and her head shot up. Before her kneeled the leader of the demons. "You alright Angel?" He asked softly. "He didn't hurt you?" Maka looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "Only slammed me against the wall." She mumbled softly. He nodded and stood up then offered his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way home, its dangerous to be out here alone." He said.

She hesitated then took his hand and he pulled her up. She dusted off her dress. "Thank you." She mumbled softly. He gave her a small smile. "It's no problem...i never caught your name." "Maka." "Cool, my names soul." He said and started to walk, maka following him. "You know Maka, your quiet something, standing up to me then taking me down, then you go against giriko, damn, that takes guts." Soul said with a nod as he walked beside the ash-blonde. "Thank you." She said again, not looking at him. Soul looked her up and down. "Now that i get a good look at you...damn...before i was just teasing, but now...mmm i wouldn't mind having those sexy hips of yours slamming into mine while you moan my name." He said with a wicked grin. Maka blushed scarlet. "Not going to happen! I would never do anything like that with a demon, most certainly not their leader." She huffed.

Soul sneered and grabbed her arm and gently backed her against a wall and put his face close to hers. "Your cruel, maka." He said softly in her ear. "Let go of me." Maka squeaked, a panicked tone in her voice. "I'm not going to rape you maka, i want you to give your self to me willingly." He said softly, his crimson eyes burning into her. "Never." She breathed. Soul smirked. "Come along, you need to get home, you have a long day tomorrow." He said and grabbed her wrist and dragged her. When they got to maka's small home maka turned and looked at him. "Thank you." She said. Soul grinned and stepped close to maka."I'll be seeing you, maka." He said in a husky voice and kissed her quickly then turned and ran off.

* * *

AN: that chapter SUUUCKED! I keep jumping to the exciting stuff...bad me... anyway please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

By: Delilanah

AN: heres your next chapter! Its longer then some. I think im all caught up on stories! (correct me if im wrong)

* * *

Ch 3:

Maka stood there for a moment her face red. "What….what just happened..?" she asked herself softly. She shook her head and walked inside her small home, undoing the laces up the sides of her skirt and freeing her legs then unzipped the white dress and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in just her underwear. She sighed softly and grabbed the dress, throwing it in the washer and kicking her heals off with a sigh of relief. She moved to the bathroom and turned on the water of her shower then stripped and undid her pigtails. She stepped inside the shower and hummed softly with a smile at the hot water that hit her body. She washed herself quickly and got out, wrapping a towel around her body and hair and walked to her room, she turned on her computer and changed into new undies and pajamas then sat in the chair in front of her computer as she dried her hair. Flipping on her camera and brushing her hair out and pressed a button.

"July ?th, 20?, Hello Mama." Maka smiled into the camera. "Sorry I haven't had time to do this every day this week I've busy lately, but anyways, this week was an interesting week, The Demons came to the hospital for the rest of the morphine, but I stood up against them, just like you would have! I finally met him….their leader, I brought him down." She giggled softly. "I kneed him right in the soft spot! Everyone was a little shocked." Her faced darkened. "He thought because I'm an angel that I was weak, I showed him…but anyways! I met him again tonight! I had to walk home because Tsubaki had to stay late, I was attacked by some guy with a weird nose plate…..then he came… Soul….The Demon's leader… his hair is snow white…and his eyes are such a beautiful shade of red.." she shook her head and blushed. "Not the point! But Soul came and made the man leave, he walked me home, then he…he kissed me…he kissed me mama…then he said he'd see me later… O mama what do I do?" she put her head in her hands. "I wish you were still here.." she mumbled then sighed and turned off the camera then got up and went to bed.

*next day, end of work*

Maka patted Tsubaki's shoulder as she apologized for not being able to give Maka a ride again tonight. "It's all right tsu. I was ok last night I should be ok tonight." Maka said and smiled. Tsubaki frowned and sighed. "I'm just worried about you, there are Demons out there!" Maka rolled her eyes. "I know tha-"she was cut off as Crona ran up with a flustered look "Maka! T-the demon's leader is outside the hospital! I-I don't know how to deal with him!" Crona squeaked, her gray eyes darted around nervously.

Maka clenched her fists. "I'll deal with him!" she said. "Maka you can't!" gasped Tsubaki. "You can't take him down twice!" she said. The blonde shook her head. "I can try!" she marched to the front of the hospital and took a deep breath then walked outside.

There he was, leaning against the hospital wall, wearing orange shirt and black long coat with black ripped jeans and combat boots, his white hair a spiky mess. "What are you doing here, Soul?" his red eyes darted to her and he turned his face. "Well hello to you to." He smirked. "Yah hi, why are you here?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm here for you of course." He sneered, straightening up and walking over to her. She took a step back and looked up at him, he was taller than her, she reached the bottom of his collarbone. "w-what do you mean?" she asked softly. He leaned over her slightly. "I'm here to take you home, I know for a fact that your friend has to stay late again, and I don't want my pretty little bird walking home alone." She blushed slightly. "How do you know she works late?" "I have my ways." He smirked. "So would you like me to walk you home or no?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced around then huffed softly. "fine." She mumbled.

He gave her a small half smile and started walking. She followed him and texted Tsubaki. –I got rid of him, I'm heading home.- she didn't know why she wasn't telling Tsubaki the truth, but she wanted to keep it a secret. She sighed and squeaked as she bumped in to Soul's chest. She looked up at him and huffed softly. "You can't just stop walking!" he smirked. "I do as I please." He said then turned and started walking again. She rolled her eyes, why on earth was he even walking her home? She watched his back and blushed slightly. "I wonder what he looks like shirtless…" she mumbled to herself a little too loud.

Soul turned and smirked. "Would you like to see?" he grinned. Maka blushed. He laughed then his head jerked to face a dark allyway. "Who's there?" he snarled, grabbing Maka by the waist and moving her behind him. There was a dark laugh from the allyway and a man with black hair rushed forward with a knife and swiped at Soul, cutting his left shoulder. Soul let out a snarl and grabbed the large crescent moon blade on his hip and pressed a button on the handle and the blade snapped up and elongated as did the handle, turning the moon blade into a large black and red scythe." Maka get back!" Soul said, spinning the scythe.

Maka covered her mouth and backed away quickly. The man slashed at Soul again, who dodged and swung the elegant weapon, cutting the man's leg but leaving his chest open. The man took his chance and slashed Soul's arm, making the white haired man roar and swing the scythe again and cut the man's other leg, sending him crumpling to the ground. Soul stood over the man blood running down his arm.

"Soul! Don't kill him!" Maka squeaked. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, his face had a deadly look and was slightly splattered with blood, his ruby eyes seemed to glow and for some reason she found it unbelievably attractive. Maka blushed slightly and grabbed the arm that wasn't hurt, tugging it lightly. "Come on, I need to fix you up." She mumbled softly, trying not to look at his oddly seductive appearance. He turned back to the man on the ground in snarled then kicked him in the stomach. "Let's go." He said and pressed the button on the scythe making it shrink back into the crescent moon blade. He turned and started walking again, blood flowing from his arm and shoulder.

Maka followed him till they got to her home. "Come inside, I need to check on that wound." She said and unlocked the door then walked inside. Soul shrugged and followed her in, looking around the small house. She kicked off her shoes and led him to the bathroom. "Um.. Sit there and um...I need you to take your shirt off.." she mumbled and blushed slightly. Soul chuckled softly and shrugged his coat off with a hiss of pain then pulled his shirt off and sat on the toilet.

Maka pulled her med kit from the cabinet and opened it then looked at his chest and blushed slightly. "O geez..." she breathed and took a deep breath then started to clean it. "You don't have to do this you know." Soul said softly. She looked up at him and blushed a little more and leaned up, wiping the blood from his face. "It's alright, I don't mind, let's put it as a thanks for walking me home." She said with a sweet smile then went back to cleaning the cut.

When she finished completely, she straightened up and admired her work then cleaned up. "Well I won't be able to talk to mama but that's ok." She mumbled. Soul stood up and put his shirt back on. "Thanks Maka, I really appreciate it." He said with a small real smile. She looked at him and smiled, blushing slightly. "It's no problem, Soul, I want you here tomorrow so I can make sure it doesn't get infected alright? And if you get hurt again come see me too." she said.

He nodded and smiled then pulled on his coat. "My pleasure, I should be going. Thanks again, Maka." He said. She nodded and continued to smile. "I'll follow you to the door so I can lock it." They both walked to the door and Soul stepped outside then turned to look at her. "Maka?" "Hmm?" Soul rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm. "Can I um….can I come see you sometime? Like, not when I'm getting attacked or walking you home…?" he asked sheepishly. Maka blushed and blinked a few times. "Um…yah sure, if you want, you know where to find me." She said and smiled softly. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her gently and quickly, then turned and ran into the darkness.

* * *

AN: there you go! Is soul playing with maka? or does he really want to get to know her? Choices, choices… hehe anyways please tell me what you thought and any ideas you have(I will mention you if you do)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: here you go! Its got fluff(?) :3 enjoy!

* * *

CH: 4

Soul walked down the dark street, his hands behind his head, thinking about the blonde angel. "You don't actually care about her do you?" said a voice from the shadows. He turned quickly, reaching for his scythe. "Relax, it's just me." Blackstar walked out of the shadows and leaned against the wall, crossing his bandaged covered arms. "So?"

The albino raised an eyebrow, making BS roll his eyes. "The Angel, you don't seriously care about her, do you?" Soul shrugged. "Meh, she doesn't have a smoking hot body but she's got a nice face." He said and stretched.

The bandaged man sneered. "So you just want sex as usual?" Soul shrugged. "Maybe, it might be too difficult." He said. BS grinned. "You always did like challenges, and she seems pretty willing." The albino shrugged again and smirked at his friend.

*next day*

Maka sighed softly as the day ended. Tsubaki, unfortunately, had to stay late, again, which meant Maka had to walk home, again. She tugged a pigtail absentmindedly as she walked out of the hospital to see the snowy haired man, leaning against the hospital wall.

"How exactly do you know when I'm walking?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. The demon looked at her and smirked. "I have people on the inside." He said and straightened up. She rolled her eyes and fiddled with a pigtail. "Come on then." She said and began to walk.

Soul smirked and followed the angel, grinning, she had a nice ass. He walked beside her and put his hands behind his head and looked at her. She was very pretty and her eyes hypnotized him slightly, such a beautiful green.

Maka glanced at him and blushed slightly. "It's rude to stair." She mumbled. The albino smirked. "I do as I please." He said. She rolled her eyes and walked a bit faster. Yes, Soul was extremely attractive and made her heart flutter; he was a bad boy with a tainted heart. And damn it, he turned her on like an oven!

Soul chuckled and leaned his face close to hers. "Why are you blushing?" he said in a husky voice. She squeaked and blushed more. "No reason, I'm just….hot…" she mumbled. She was hot, like a god damn oven, why did he turn her on like that?!

He grinned, looked around then backed her against a wall and put one hand beside her head. "Then you better start stripping, don't want you over heating now do we?" he said in her ear softly. This woman turned him on, just by looking at him, what the hell was wrong with him? Women who have delicate bodies and no boobs don't usually turn him on, but she did.

She looked up at him and blushed. "I-I think I can make it home without overheating." She mumbled, putting her hands on his chest gently. "Besides I need to check your arm." She said. Soul smirked and grabbed her hand and began to run, dragging her home.

He let go of her hand when they arrived at her house. She looked at him then unlocked the door and walked inside, Soul following. "Um, I'm gonna change, go to the bathroom and take your shirt off so I can see your cuts." She said softly and walked to her room quickly.

Soul walked into the bathroom and stripped off his jacket and shirt. Maka entered a few moments later in shorts and a t-shirt. Soul's eyes went immediately to her legs. Oh damn…those legs, he wouldn't mind having those wrapped around his waist, dayum!

Maka stood in front of him and undid the bandages and poked at the cuts carefully. "Good, there closing up already, if you keep them clean they shouldn't get infected." She said sweetly with a smile.

The albino smiled and grabbed her waist gently and pulled her forward. Maka squeaked and stumbled slightly, ending up in his lap, straddling him. She blushed and looked at him. Soul smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her still. "You're really something you know that? "

"th-thank you." Maka mumbled, her hands on his chest and her heart racing. Ding! Ovens on. Soul leaned forward so their faces where close together. "Girls like you don't usually turn me on, but you do, why is that?" She shrugged; she knew she was nothing special, just an average girl.

He kissed her gently pulling her closer to him; she could feel him through her shorts and his pants. Did she really turn him on? Something buzzed and Soul cursed, pulling away from Maka, who got off him and blushed bright red.

He pulled a phone from his pocket and answered it. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." He snarled in to the phone as he got dressed with one hand. After a moment he put the phone away and pulled his jacket on.

"I have to go." He said. She nodded and looked at her feet. He grabbed her chin and forced it up, kissing her gently. "I'll see you later." He said softly. She blushed and nodded. "alright." He smiled softly and ran out.

* * *

AN: so yah There's a chapter for you! Is soul playing or does Maka turn him on like a lightswitch? Choices choices..


	5. Chapter 5

AN: here you go! Long overdue! Heres some fluff!

* * *

CH 5:

Maka walked beside Soul as he walked her home from the hospital. It had been a month and half since he had first begun walking her home, Maka wasn't sure why she continued to walk with Soul, she just felt safe around him, though she would never tell him that.

"here we are, Maka." He said as they arrived at her house. "I've got criminal stuff to do, so I bid you ado." He said and kissed her cheek quickly, making her blush slightly. "Good bye Soul." She said, and walked inside her home.

Maka kicked her shoes off and stretched. She pulled the lacing on the side of the dress off and walked to her room, changing quickly. She sat at her computer deck and turned on her camera as she pulled her pigtails out.

"September, ?, 20?. Hello Mama, I've been busy lately at the hospital, and…Soul's been walking me home almost every day… he…he lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable, and I know you told me to stay away from people like him. He's a bad boy with a tainted heart, and I know this is the stupidest thing I can ever do…but…but mama I think I'm in love with a criminal…and this type of love isn't rational, its more physical, Soul is extremely handsome! And…o god… I want him…what's wrong with me mama? I don't know what to do! Should I tell him to leave me alone or keep letting him walk me home? I need your help…" she mumbled then sighed and turned off the camera.

*next day*

Maka walked outside the hospital and turned to see Soul, leaning against the wall. "Hello Soul." She said walking up to him. He turned and smiled softly. "Hello Maka." He said. She smiled back and started to walk, Soul following her.

He walked beside her, his hands in his pockets, glancing at her every so often. He'd grown fond of her in the month and a half that he'd been walking her home. He wanted to keep her safe and happy. She was practically his everything, his head, his heart, his mind, his wings. He would give her everything. She was beautiful in his eyes; He wanted her all to himself, every part of her, even her heart. He felt so… _happy _around her. He guessed this is what love felt like, that irritating mushy sappy feeling. He hated the feeling but liked it at the same time….god he was masochistic.

When they arrived at her house she smiled. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. He smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Maka lead him inside and kicked her shoes off then undid the lacing of her skirt, revealing those lovely long legs that made Soul drool slightly. "how about we have dinner?" she said with a sort of shy smile. Soul nodded. "sure." She smiled and walked to her room to change.

Soul ran his fingers thru his hair. He should it, tell her how he feels, despite it being uncool and kind of irritating. Maka walked out in shorts and a t-shirt, she smiled and walked to the kitchen. "how about….chicken?" she asked. He followed her in and leaned against the wall. "sounds cool." He said and ran his fingers thru his hair again, god he was so uncool!

She pulled the chicken out of the fridge and started cooking it, humming softly. He watched her, she was his everything now, the past, the present, he wanted her to be his future, to spend his final day with her…sappy and irritating…

He took a deep breath and walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. Maka jumped and gasped softly, her face turning pink. "Maka, I need to tell you something…" Soul said softly, putting his forehead on the back of her head. "i…I don't know how to put it in words exactly…but…shit…uh…I-I want you Maka, not just your body but your heart and your mind, you are my everything…I want you to be mine, only mine, I get this mushy happy feeling when I'm around you, I'm willing to give myself up for you….I-I hope you feel the way I do…I'm damned to fell the way I do…" he said softly.

Maka blushed bright red and blinked a few times. She turned off the stove and turned around so she faced Soul, whose face was pink. "i..." she bit her lip and looked into his beautiful red eyes. He tilted his head and got a slightly worried look. She blushed, put her hands on his chest and kissed him.

Soul blinked a few times then pulled her close and kissed her back, putting a hand on her cheek gently. Maka pulled away after a second and blushed scarlet. "what have I done to fall so hard for you?" she breathed.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoyed! Might do sex next… idk… anyways! Tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

AN:sorry i haven't updated in a while!

* * *

Ch: 6

Soul pulled maka close to him and kissed her gently. The blonde blushed and hesitantly slid her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft ivory hair, making him shiver. Soul kissed her cheek then her jaw then her neck. "I want you Maka." He breathed, running his hands down her sides. The blonde shivered and blushed again, tugging on his hair, making him groan into her neck.

The albino man looked up at her with lust filled eyes and snaked his fingers up her shirt slightly. Maka bit her lip, she knew this wasn't rational, what would her mother think if she saw her with this man? Maka couldn't think straight, those lust filled red eyes of his where hypnotizing her.

"S-soul." She mumbled and pulled him up to kiss him again. The criminal ran his fingertips over her thigh then grabbed it and pulled it up to rest on his waist as he licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance.

Maka blushed but submissively opened her mouth and shivered when soul slipped his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue along her own and pulled her closer then picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

He pulled away and latched himself onto her neck, sucking on the soft skin. Maka shivered and made a soft noise, running her fingers through his hair again. She could feel heat pooling in her lower abdomen. She let out a breathy moan when Soul sunk his sharp teeth into her neck.

Soul licked the bite mark. "You make noises sweeter then any piano." He mumbled, slipping his hands up her shirt. "I want to hear more." Maka blushed and bit her lip again, she had to try and think rationally to keep a clear level head, but it was getting harder and harder as the heat in her lower abdomen grew.

She pushed at soul's jacket, wanting it off him. The white haired man straightened up and pulled the leather jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. He pressed close to her again and stuck his hands up her shirt, pushing it up a little.

Maka blushed again and ran her fingers through his hair. "Maka, i want this off." He mumbled in a husky voice. "T-then take it off." She mumbled back, what was she doing? Her mind told her to stop, to push him away, but her body said yes, screamed for his touch, longed for it, craved it even.

Soul grinned and pulled makas shirt off. The blonde went scarlet and covered her chest. The albino grabbed her arms gently. "Maka, there's no need to be shy." He said gently. Maka looked away. "But im so small.." she mumbled. He kissed her cheek. "I dont mind, i dont it like when there's to much to hold anyway."

Maka looked at him then hesitantly moved her arms. Soul smiled softly and kissed her as he fiddled with her bra strap. He eventually unhooked it and slid it down her arms, dropping it with her shirt and his jacket. He gently cupped her breasts, making maka shivered and blush.

He pulled away and latched onto her neck again, kneading her breasts gently. Maka mewled softly and bit her lip. Soul grinned and bit her neck here and there. "S-soul." Maka mumbled. Soul looked up at her. "Yes, my angel?" Maka shifted slightly. "Your shirt, i want it off." She said shyly.

Soul grinned and straightened up, pulling his shirt off and dropping it. Maka eyed his chest, running her hands over it gently. He shivered and kissed her collarbone then a breast, making maka squeak softly. He looked up at her and smirked then attached himself to a nipple.

Maka gasped loudly and grabbed his hair. Soul chuckled and sucked lightly for a moment then switched to the other breast. Maka let out a breathy moan and tugged his hair, making him groan and look up at her. She bit her lip and shifted her legs. "I want you." She said softly. "Please, soul, i want you."

Soul grinned and straightened up, pressing close to her. "Are you sure?" He asked in a dark husky voice that made makas heart go wild. She nodded. "I want you soul, i need you."

The albino let out a groan of lust and was inches from her lips when his phone went off. He growled and pulled it out. "I fucking hate you so much, blackstar, what the hell do you want?" He growled. Maka blushed and covered her chest. "Damn it blackstar, your such a fucking cockblock!...yah yah im on my way."

He hung up and put his phone away then kissed Maka gently. "Some stuff came up, sorry to bale on you baby, we'll finish this later." He said softly then grabbed his stuff, put it on quickly, handed her her things and kissed her one more time before running out.

* * *

AN: you thought they where gonna do it didn't you?


End file.
